1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inter-vehicle distance control device that controls the speed and the like of a vehicle in which the inter-vehicle distance control device is mounted (hereinafter referred to as an “own vehicle”), such that the inter-vehicle distance between the own vehicle and a leading vehicle in front of the own vehicle is a distance set in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, inter-vehicle distance control devices have been known that detect the inter-vehicle distance between the own vehicle and a leading vehicle, and control speed to maintain an inter-vehicle distance set in advance (set inter-vehicle distance). Among such inter-vehicle distance control devices, for example, Japanese registered patent JP-4771602-B discloses a technology in which, when another vehicle cuts in between the own vehicle and the leading vehicle, the inter-vehicle distance between the own vehicle and the other vehicle is temporarily set to a predetermined target inter-vehicle distance that is shorter than the set inter-vehicle distance, and speed control is performed. The inter-vehicle distance is subsequently returned to the set inter-vehicle distance in stages, based on the amount of surrounding traffic.
In the above-described inter-vehicle distance control device, when another vehicle cuts in in front of the own vehicle, the inter-vehicle distance between the own vehicle and the leading vehicle becomes shortened. Therefore, there is an advantage in that other vehicle is unlikely to be able to cut in during heavy traffic.
However, in the conventional technology, inter-vehicle distance control is started once the other vehicle cuts in between the own vehicle and the leading vehicle. Therefore, inter-vehicle distance control for the other vehicle is delayed, possibly causing the drivers of both the own vehicle and the other vehicle to experience unease.
Therefore, an inter-vehicle distance control device is desired that reduces unease experienced by the drivers of both the own vehicle and another vehicle, in a situation in which the other vehicle cuts in between a preceding vehicle that is the leading vehicle and the own vehicle.